Screw Cupid
by A-Ar-Ed
Summary: Isabella Swan recibe una e-invitación para una fiesta del Día de los Enamorados. Nerviosa, pero decidida, decide participar en la orgía del Día de los Enamorados por que no tiene a nadie especial en su vida. El hombre que ella desea es Edward Cullen, pero parece no darse cuenta de ello y cuando lo hace, no es más que para provocarla. summary completo en el interior
1. Argumento y Chapter 1

**Esta novela pertenece a Arianna Hart. ****Al Staff Excomulgado: Excopic por la Traducción y Lectura Final y a Kiti08 por Corrección y Diagramación de este Libro para el Club de Las Excomulgadas**

**Yo solo la adapté con los personajes de Twilight Saga**

* * *

**Argumento:**

Isabella Swan recibe una e-invitación para una fiesta del Día de los Enamorados. Nerviosa, pero decidida, decide participar en la orgía del Día de los Enamorados por que no tiene a nadie especial en su vida. El hombre que ella desea es Edward Cullen, pero parece no darse cuenta de ello y cuando lo hace, no es más que para provocarla.

Edward piensa que Isabella puede ser una experta en su área trabajo, pero en materia de hombres es una completa ignorante. Hace casi de todo, excepto correr desnudo por la oficina, pero no consigue llamar su atención. Cuando Edward mira la e-invitación en el ordenador de Isabella, también decide participar en la fiesta y espera que ese esfuerzo sea fructífero.

Esta fiesta no es para los débiles de corazón. Isabella y Edward disfrutan con las actividades sexuales propuestas y las emociones salen a la luz.

Si te quieres excitar, ven a la fiesta del Sensual Cupido.

* * *

**Capítulo Uno**

_¡Feliz Día de los Enamorados!_

_¿No tienes nada importante que hacer en el Día de los Enamorados?_

_¿A quién le importa? ¡Qué se joda Cupido!_

_Sigue las instrucciones para una celebración sensual y pasa el Día de los Enamorados como nunca lo has hecho._

Isabella Swan miró fijamente la E-invitación en su monitor por millonésima vez. Recibió la extraña invitación un mes atrás y aun no estaba segura sobre que haría con ella.

Al principio pensó que era de su mejor amiga, Alice, hasta que vio la dirección. Alice podía ser una bromista práctica, pero ni ella iría tan lejos. Las instrucciones incluían un formulario médico que debía mandar para que su médico firmase declarando que ella mantenía un control de natalidad y estaba libre de cualquier tipo de enfermedad.

Su rostro se incendió cuando recordó que tenía aquel pedazo de papel en el escritorio. Agradecida con Dios porque su ginecólogo tenía sentido del humor.

Después de excluir a Alice como remitente, Isabella discretamente comenzó a preguntar a su alrededor para ver si alguien más recibiera la invitación anónima. Preguntó por ahí fuera también.

Claro que, si alguien preguntase si ella había recibido una invitación para una orgía el Día de los Enamorados, probablemente lo negaría sin necesitar respirar.

Casi contra su voluntad, hizo clic en el link nuevamente y releyó las instrucciones que prácticamente había memorizado.

_La fiesta comenzará a las diez de la noche y ni un minuto antes. Su fantasía y máscara serán entregadas el día de la fiesta. Cualquier persona que intente entrar sin una máscara o fantasía tendrá su admisión denegada._

_La fiesta es solo para adultos y, absolutamente, ninguna excepción será tolerada._

_El transporte será proporcionado de ida y vuelta. Podrá partir a cualquier hora, pero, con seguridad, no querrá irse._

_Y recuerde, lo que sucede en la Casa de Eros, se queda allí._

Si esto era una broma, era muy cara. Enviar fantasías y transporte, aunque fuesen elegantes, no era asequible. ¿Quién iba a pagar tanto y pasar por todas aquellas complicaciones para hacer una broma?

- ¿Qué se joda Cupido? Eso suena interesante.

Una voz masculina vibró a través de su cuerpo y se alojó en su coño.

Isabella inmediatamente apagó la pantalla y giró en su cubículo para enfrentarse a Edward Cullen, su peor pesadilla, y su fantasía más oscura.

- ¿Nadie te dijo que es de mala educación leer sobre el hombro de la gente?

- Te sientas en un cubículo en el medio de cincuenta ingenieros y programadores. Si no quisieses que nadie supiese lo que estás leyendo, no deberías tenerlo abierto en el trabajo.

Sus ojos verdes brillaban con buen humor, como siempre. Edward parecía estar siempre riendo por alguna broma que sólo él conocía. Aquello la incomodaba como el infierno, porque estaba segura de que ella era la broma.

- ¿Entonces, que era eso, de cualquier forma? – Él se cruzó de brazos apoyando la cadera contra su escritorio e invadiendo su espacio personal.

- Nada. Solo una broma que alguien me mandó. – Ella intentó respirar tan superficialmente como le fuera posible para evitar inhalar su fragancia picante. Su agua de colonia la embrujaba en sus fantasías de media noche.

- Parece interesante.

- Difícilmente. – Si él supiese como era de interesante…

- Entonces, ¿entiendo que no estás en la onda del Día de San Valentín?

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

- Tal vez sea el hecho de que vistes de negro, mientras que incluso hasta el más ignorante geek se ha vestido al menos con un poco de rojo. O puede ser que aun tienes la decoración navideña sobre tu cubículo en vez de un montón de corazones de papel como todo el mundo. O, y estoy especulando, tal vez sea porque tienes una foto de Cupido con una gran 'X' en tu portátil. – Él cogió la esfera antiestrés de su mesa y la lanzó de una mano a otra.

Isabella necesitaba alejar sus ojos de la vista hipnótica de aquellas manos de largos dedos, acariciando la esfera de plástico. ¿Cómo sería la sensación de tener esos dedos sobre sus pechos? ¡Cristo, necesitaba librarse de él! – Siempre supe que eras brillante.

- ¿Entonces, qué? Pensé que a todas las chicas les gustaba recibir flores y cajas de bombones caros de sus novios el Día de San Valentín.

- Pensaste mal. – Si ella tuviese un novio, bien que le hubiese gustado haber recibido flores y chocolate. Por desgracia, había pasado tanto tiempo desde su última relación seria, que había olvidado cómo era celebrar el 14 de febrero con cualquier cosa que no fuese miedo.

- ¿No me digas que estás sola este año? – Él situó su mano en el pecho simulando aflicción. – No me lo creo. Con todos esos tíos jadeantes detrás de una de las pocas mujeres de la empresa, ¿No conseguiste una cita para el Día de los Enamorados?

Ser una programadora técnica en una empresa de software de ordenador era la razón de estar sola, aun habiendo en la empresa cincuenta hombres por cada mujer. Podría haber oportunidades sobre el papel, pero la realidad era un poco diferente. La mitad de los hombres con los que trabajaba eran mucho más jóvenes o ya tenían relaciones serias. El otro cuarenta y nueve por ciento estaban tan ocupados con los juegos de ordenador y los mundos cibernéticos que no tenían la menor idea de qué hacer con una mujer en vivo y en directo.

Eso dejaba un uno por ciento que actualmente, tenía apoyada la cadera en su mesa.

Edward Cullen lo conocía todo sobre las ventas, pero su valor para la empresa iba mucho más allá de la captación de clientes. Con su buena apariencia y encanto para facilitar el camino entre los geeks y empresarios, siendo inteligente y experto, Edward había ayudado a convertir Zera Technologies Inc. en una de las más codiciadas empresas de software del mercado.

Claro que, la mitad del tiempo, todo lo que tenía que hacer era entrar en la sala y sus oportunidades eran tan buenas como la de los otros. Isabella lo acompañara en algunas reuniones de ventas y había visto como tenía a todas las contables del sexo femenino en sus manos. Si su cabello broncíneo y sus ojos verdes no llamaban la atención, su sonrisa matadora y su voz suave como el chocolate fundido, lo hacían. Incluso antes de iniciar el asunto, él ya tenía el negocio cerrado.

Ella sabía que la única razón para que flirteara tanto con ella era porque era una de las pocas mujeres de la empresa. Para él era tan natural como respirar, no significaba nada. Y si ella respondiese a una de sus descaradas invitaciones, correría tan rápido en dirección opuesta que dejaría marcas del derrape en la moqueta.

Recordarlo, una vez hecho esto, sobrepasó la camiseta.

- ¿Tierra a Isabella?

- ¿Huh? ¿Qué? Disculpa, estaba pensando en otra cosa.

- Entonces te preguntaré de nuevo. ¿Tienes planes para esta noche?

Él no estaba invitándola a salir, ¿no? No, no podía estar haciéndolo. Su acto fue, probablemente, insensible, apenas iniciando una broma. Lo más probable es que él tuviese planes con aquella extraordinaria mujer que había llevado a la fiesta de Navidad.

- Voy a ir a una fiesta. – Las palabras salieron de su boca antes siquiera de que hubiese tomado la decisión consciente de ir.

¿A quién estaba engañando? Ella no habría ido a su médico y obtenido el formulario cubierto, si no estuviese pensando en ir.

- Oh, bien, diviértete.

- Tengo la seguridad de que lo haré.

Su rostro perdió un poco de su habitual buen humor y por un segundo Isabella pensó que tal vez, realmente, iba a preguntar si quería salir con él y lo había estropeado todo. Pero su sonrisa regresó rápidamente, quizá fuera su imaginación. - Creo que es mejor que me vaya entonces, para que puedas salir a tu horario. – Le alzó la esfera antiestrés y se levantó del escritorio.

- Gracias. Que tengas un buen fin de semana. Te veo el lunes.

- Si no nos vemos antes.

Y ahora, ¿qué habría querido decir con eso?

xoxo

Edward fue directo a su despacho y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Ser el mejor vendedor tenía sus privilegios y tener su propio despacho, en vez de un cubículo de seis por seis, era uno de ellos. Buscó en su buzón de e-mail a un ritmo furioso.

Ah, allí estaba. Sabía que la imagen que había visto en el monitor de Isabella le parecía familiar. Le habían enviado la misma E-invitación y casi la había rechazado como spam, pero por algún motivo no lo había hecho. La curiosidad le impulsó a hacer clic en el link para ver cuál era el asunto. Después de haberlo leído en todos los sentidos, a capa y espada, pensó que era una broma, pero lo salvó de cualquier manera.

Ahora que sabía a dónde iba a ir Isabella, estaba dispuesto a cambiar de idea. Ojeó las excéntricas orientaciones y luego miró el reloj. Si quisiese cumplir el plazo, tenía mucho que hacer en un corto periodo de tiempo.

Su pene se endureció al pensar que, finalmente, pondría sus manos sobre el delicioso cuerpo de Isabella. Estaba atrás de ella desde hacía meses y ella no cedía ni un centímetro. Todas sus técnicas usuales y encanto fallaran miserablemente al incluirlas en más de un almuerzo con ella. Aquella mujer le tenía de manos atadas, y no había sido capaz de pensar en nadie más.

¿Qué tenía Isabella que había capturado su atención hasta llegar al punto del celibato forzado? No era tan guapa. Estaba de acuerdo en que su cabello castaño rojizo y ojos chocolatosos no eran comunes y que su cuerpo era agradablemente curvilíneo, pero así eran un centenar de otras mujeres con las que tenía contacto regularmente.

Pero ninguna de ellas le hacía la boca agua o sudar las palmas de las manos siempre que estaba a un metro y medio de distancia de ellas. Cada vez que Isabella se inclinaba con sus vaqueros de talle bajo, mostraba un trozo de encaje que sobresalía por fuera de la cintura, y su libido era arrojada hasta la azotea.

Un código de vestuario relajado nunca antes había sido una bendición a medias. ¿Tal vez si Isabella se viera obligada a usar un traje anticuado en vez de pantalones vaqueros de talle bajo, no estaría tan consumido por ella?

Edward la imaginó en el pelo castaño pegado, salvajemente, enrollado en un moño apretado, vistiendo un aburrido traje azul hasta las rodillas. Su imaginación se fue apagando y su vaina saltó hasta la mitad del muslo. En vez de aburridos zapatos planos, llevaba tacón alto y ligas.

El calor se concentró en su ingle, mientras fantaseaba con ella, desabotonando su recatada blusa blanca para revelar debajo un sujetador negro. Su erección amenazó abrir el cierre de sus pantalones caqui mientras, en su sueño, Isabella se sacaba las braguitas de encaje y se montaba en su regazo.

El ruido estridente de su móvil le hizo saltar de la silla de cuero como un gato escaldado.

- Edward Cullen, - respondió casi sin aire. Parecía que le acabasen de coger con los pantalones bajos, literalmente, en vez de en sus sueños.

- Ed, el abogado que hemos intentado atrapar quiere enfrentarnos esta noche. Sé que es viernes y Día de los Enamorados, ¿pero crees que puedes ir a su oficina? - Emmett, el jefe de Edward, no parecía muy entusiasmado con la reunión.

- Esta vez no. Tengo mucho que hacer esta noche. En realidad, podría enfrentarlo un poco más temprano.

- Tienes una cita caliente, ¿eh?

- Algo así.

- Entiendo. Dios sabe que Rose me mataría si cancelase nuestras reservas de esta noche. Le diré que nos encontraremos con él el lunes.

La culpa golpeó a Edward. - Si crees que perderás el negocio, creo que puedo reorganizar las cosas. – Él no sabía cómo, pero Emmett había sido bueno con él y Edward no quería perder un negocio de millones de dólares, porque estuviese tenso. No era como si estuviese poniendo de lado algo realmente importante en su vida personal, pero mierda, él quería estar en esa fiesta con Isabella.

- No. Ni pensarlo. Ese tío nos está dando largas hace meses. Puede esperar unos días para cerrar el negocio. Ten una buena noche y no te preocupes de nada.

- Lo intentaré. – Respondió Edward, mientras enviaba por fax el formulario al consultorio de su médico.

Tenía un presentimiento de que todas sus preocupaciones iban a ser breves.

xoxo

No podía hacerlo. No había ninguna manera de que ella pudiese ir a una fiesta vestida así. Isabella caminó frente al espejo de cuerpo entero e intentó descubrir lo que la hacía querer echarse a correr, a esconderse. Las botas subían hasta el medio de los muslos y tenían tacones como picadores de hielo, ese era el primer problema. Luego, la falda apretada y abotonada cubría una parte de las botas, de modo que no se parecía mucho a una Dominatrix. No quería ni pensar porque iban a fabricar botas con caña hasta los muslos, si quedarían casi escondidas bajo la falda larga. La respuesta era obvia, porque alguien iba a verla sin la falda, y estaba asustada con esa posibilidad.

La falda era realmente recatada, como si ignorase como agarrarse a la cintura. Fue el corsé y una camisa o la falta de ella, lo que la ponía nerviosa. Las instrucciones que venían con la caja de ropa eran muy claras sobre cómo debía vestirse. La camisa de seda blanca iba primero, luego el corsé por encima.

Como ella no tenía a nadie que la ayudase a vestirse, ató el corsé por delante. Era negro con un lazo rojo y hecho de puro cuero, y parecía absolutamente decadente.

Parecía haber sido hecho para ella y le empujaba la mitad de los pechos ya abundantes hacia la barbilla.

Una situación que la camisa no hacía nada para esconder. La blusa de seda era exquisitamente femenina, con mangas y un escote indecentemente bajo. Era el escote lo que le estaba dando el complemento. Adornado con delicados encajes, la camisa exhibía sus pechos mejorados. Los bordes apenas cubrían los pezones, diablos, mostraba en algunas áreas rosa a través del lazo. Con su cabello derramado sobre los pálidos hombros parecía que estaba esperando para ser devastada. Cristo, parecía que buscaba atraer a los piratas. Pero, ¿no era ese el punto?

Isabella cogió la máscara de cuero negro que venía con el traje y lo giró en sus manos.

¿Realmente quería hacer esto? Su sentido común grito, _¡No!_ Pero la parte solitaria de su alma gritó, _¡Sí!_

Había estado sola mucho tiempo. ¿Era pedir demasiado una noche de compañerismo? Nadie dijo que tenía que hacer algo que no quisiese hacer. La invitación dejaba claro que esto solo era para adultos y la coacción no sería tolerada. Más de una vez, se preguntó quien la habría invitado, a la aburrida Isabella Swan, a una orgía.

Quien quiera que fuese tenía que conocerla muy bien, porque las ropas le encajaban perfectamente. Incluso las botas parecían hechas por encargo, con la izquierda de un tamaño menor que la derecha. Apenas había un puñado de personas en el mundo que supieran esto sobre ella y confiaba en todos ellos.

Así, alguien que la conocía bien y sabía, por tanto, como era, lo había arreglado para que fuese a esta fiesta salvaje. Una fiesta donde ella estaría disfrazada durante todo el tiempo, como todos los demás.

Nadie sabría quien era ella, la aburrida Isabella Swan, especialmente, vestida así.

Ella no tenía que ser Isabella Swan esta noche.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna y bailó a través de su corriente sanguínea. Esta noche, podría realizar todas sus fantasías secretas que había escondido de todos. Claro que, la mayoría de ellas tenían a Edward Cullen en el papel principal, pero podía fingir por esta noche.

¿No era eso lo que significaba todo aquello? Al usar máscara y el disfraz ella podía fingir ser otra persona.

Y mejor aun, podía fingir estar con alguien.

Con pasos decididos, Isabella fue al baño con un cepillo de pelo mojado en las manos. Esta noche iba a ser una vampiresa, una diosa del sexo, cebo para piratas incluso, pero no habría nada de sí misma. Y el primer paso sería domar su pelo. Si quería ser otra persona, no podía tener su característico pelo castaño rojizo, anunciando su identidad.

Pasó el cepillo mojado por los cabellos rizados repetidamente. Cuando estuvo casi todo mojado, derramó un puñado de gel en la confusión. La combinación de tonos rojizos brillantes se convirtió en un profundo castaño. Para disfrazarlo aun más, sujetó los mechones pegajosos en un moño en la base del cuello.

El peinado acentuó los pómulos altos haciendo que pareciesen casi delicados.

No se parecía en nada a ella. Cuando se ató la máscara sobre los ojos chocolate, ni su madre podría reconocerla. Gracias a Dios.

Lápiz labial rojo Sirena y estaba lista a tiempo. El coche de su desconocido anfitrión paró frente a su casa mientras se abrochaba la capa de pesado terciopelo a su garganta.

- Puedo hacer esto. Esta noche, sólo voy a pensar en mi placer y no voy a preocuparme por el mañana. – Los nervios se retorcían en su estómago, a pesar de su perorata. Esta no era ella, no importaba como fuesen sus fantasías secretas. – Es perfectamente seguro y nadie te va a obligar a hacer nada que no quieras. – Se recordó a sí misma. Pero, ¿qué pasaba con las cosas que realmente quería hacer y nunca se había atrevido? ¿Quién le iba a impedir hacer eso? ¿Y, quería que se lo impidiesen?


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo Dos**

El conductor de la limusina fue educado y silencioso mientras la acompañaba sobre el hielo hasta un coche largo y negro. Si le resultaba extraño recoger a alguien con máscara, capa de terciopelo y cuero, no lo demostró.

Cuando se deslizó al asiento de cuero y felpa, Isabella intentó descubrir quién podría ser el anfitrión misterioso. El conductor no le iba a dar ninguna pista, él cerró la ventana de privacidad cuando se sentó frente al volante. Ella podría usar el interfono, pero dudaba de que fuera a responder a sus preguntas.

¿Quién podría haberle enviado la invitación? Obviamente, no era aleatorio. La persona tenía su dirección de e-mail y la dirección de residencia. Fuera de que cualquier persona que supiese usar un ordenador probablemente podría descubrir esto. No, este era alguien que conocía no solo su talla de zapatos, sino también sus anhelos secretos. También la conocía lo suficientemente bien como para notar que nunca iría a una "fiesta sensual" al menos que se sintiese cien por cien segura. Mientras el coche ronroneó silenciosamente a través de la oscura noche. Isabella intentó dejar de lado sus miedos.

Le había dicho a Alice lo que estaba haciendo, así, alguien sabría a donde había ido, en el caso de que su cuerpo apareciese en una cala en algún sitio.

Ah, eso era reconfortante.

Tal vez esta no fuese una idea tan buena. Apretó el botón del interfono para decirle al conductor que diese la vuelta. Mientras se movía, su capa tiró un sobre al suelo alfombrado.

_Señorita Isabella Swan_, estaba escrito en la parte de delante. Sus manos temblaron cuando rompió el sello y sacó el pesado pergamino.

Después de encender una luz del techo, leyó la nota.

_Querida Señorita Swan,_

_Estoy tan feliz de que optase por unirse a mi esta noche para la mi celebración del Día de los Enamorados. Todos sus deseos y anhelos la esperan al final de este paseo. Tenga la seguridad de que la invitación se produjo en el legado de alguien que la quiere mucho. Su seguridad y placer están garantizados._

_Atentamente,_

_Cupido_

¿Qué narices era esto? ¿Cupido? Eso era ridículo. ¿Quien la quería tanto como para arreglar enviarla a una orgía? No era exactamente algo de lo que hablase en las reuniones de familia. La única persona en el mundo que conocía un poquito sus deseos sexuales desviados era Alice, y ella había negado cualquier conocimiento sobre la invitación.

Pero la había animado a ir a la fiesta. Repetidamente.

Isabella golpeó la nota contra la barbilla. Si no hubiese sido tan curiosa por resolver el misterio de su anfitrión, habría prestado más atención al comportamiento de Alice.

Tenía que ser ella. Alice nunca la animaría a hacer algo tan estúpido, si no supiese quien estaba detrás de todo.

Pensando sobre esto, Alice, también había insistido en que se hiciese la pedicura y la depilación en cera la semana anterior, antes incluso de decidirse a ir a la fiesta.

La muy…

El alivio fluía a través de ella y drenó la tensión de sus hombros. Ahora que había resuelto el misterio, podía relajarse y disfrutar del paseo. La única vez que había estado en una limusina había sido en el funeral de su abuelo. Y aquel seguramente no tenía el bar abastecido.

Ayudándose con un poco de vodka con tónica, Isabella brindó por Alice silenciosamente y bebió la valentía líquida. Una noche para explorar cada deseo y anhelo, ¿eh? El calor de su estómago se propagó a su coño e inundó su tanga. Tenía un montón de anhelos y deseos. La mayoría de ellos centrados en torno a Edward y ella en una cama. Infiernos, en una cama, en el suelo, contra una pared, en cualquier lugar. Lo había imaginado en gran variedad de posiciones y lugares durante el año pasado. En todas ellas tenía había presentado su polla en su interior hasta el final.

Apenas pensar en él hacía que sus pezones se endureciesen contra la seda y el encaje de su camisa. La combinación de sensaciones la hizo retorcerse. Había sido célibe durante tanto tiempo, que su cuerpo se había excitado solo con pensar en Edward. Sus muslos se humedecieron y juntó las piernas para parar el dolor.

¿Por qué no aliviarlo en vez de eso?

¿Qué? No podía hacer eso. ¡Estaba en el asiento trasero de un coche por el amor de Dios!

Miró la protección de privacidad. No había forma de que el conductor pudiese verla, ¿verdad? Un temblor de emoción hizo palpitar su clítoris.

¿Debería realmente hacerse cargo de la quemazón de necesidad aquí y ahora?

Miró su reflejo en la ventanilla y casi no se reconoció. Sus labios estaban hinchados y carnosos y en el rostro una expresión de deseo reprimido.

Si. Podía hacerlo. Quería hacerlo.

Sus manos temblaban de excitación mientras habría la capa y levantaba la falda. Sintió el terciopelo frío contra su piel calentarse rápidamente cuando tiró del dobladillo hacia arriba para revelar la tira de cuero a juego con el corsé. Recostada en el asiento, dejó que sus dedos se deslizasen sobre su montículo mientras visualizaba a Edward en boxers en su mente. Fue apartando con los dedos de capa que cubría su clítoris hinchado. Su mano señaló la humedad de los labios de su coño resbaladizo, y colocó el dedo en su canal necesitado. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios mientras la presión se construía dentro de ella. Rodó su pulgar sobre la pequeña protuberancia mientras presionaba más fuerte. El encaje jugaba con sus pezones mientras se retorcía contra el asiento de cuero fresco. Caliente, ella estaba tan caliente.

- Te deseo desde hace tanto tiempo. Eres la única a la que quiero. – El fantasma de Edward susurraba las palabras de amor en su oído, mientras la besaba y presionaba contra su piel febril. - Déjame tocarte. Déjame amarte. Déjame hacerte mía.

Su respiración salía en jadeos mientras giraba más y más. El fuego quemaba bajo su piel y el sudor se escurría de su cabeza cuando la movió de atrás a delante.

- ¡Eres mía!

- ¡Sí! – Con un grito sofocado, explotó.

Las luces brillaban ligeramente a través de las ventanillas oscuras del coche, mientras la limusina salía de los límites de la ciudad. Isabella estaba demasiado laxa para preocuparse por ser llevada tan lejos de su casa.

No podía creer que acabara de masturbarse en la parte trasera de un coche. Bueno, esta noche era su noche de estrellas, y por Dios, iba para experimentar muchas de ellas, posiblemente.

Su pulso casi volvió a la normalidad en el momento en que la limusina hizo una curva cerrada. Los faroles revelaron una mansión enorme con columnas acanaladas y una balconada en el segundo piso. La vuelta completa alrededor de una fuente de mármol con agua saliendo de un Cupido.

Considerando que se trataba de Febrero, en Nueva Inglaterra, el agua que salía de la boca del Cupido debía ser caliente para mantenerse descongelada. Una persona que pagaba para calentar el agua de una decoración tenía que tener mucho dinero para gastar.

Con la limusina siguiendo hasta la construcción de ladrillo, Isabella miró las estatuas que destacaban a lo largo del camino que llevaba a la casa. La primera era de dos amantes entrelazados en un abrazo apasionado. Luego, al lado habían dos amantes en un "medio nueve" clásico –postura del 69-.

A Isabella se le desorbitaron los ojos bajo la máscara al notar que las estatuas eran cada vez más picantes cuanto más cerca estaban de la casa. Casi tenía miedo de mirar las dos que flanqueaban la puerta principal.

_¿Qué esperabas? Vas a una orgía, no a una fiesta en el jardín._

Se puso nerviosa rompiendo la calma que había sentido tras el orgasmo explosivo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? ¿Vestida así?

El coche desaceleró para parar e Isabella extendió la mano para decirle al conductor que había cambiado de idea, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Antes de que pudiese desistir él había abierto la puerta y la ayudó a salir del coche.

Si sospechaba lo que había hecho, gratuitamente, con los dedos, mientras estaba sola, él no lo demostró. Estaba tan silencioso y estoico como cuando llegó a su puerta.

- Por favor, permítame acompañarla a la puerta, Señorita.

- G-gracias. Creo.

Subió las escaleras de mármol hasta la puerta con las rodillas temblando. Mariposas bailaban en su estómago cuanto más cerca estaba de la casa. ¿Y si Alice no estuviese detrás de esto? ¿Y si fuese un gran error? Su mano temblaba junto al del conductor mientras la entregó aún portero uniformado.

- Bienvenida a la Casa de Eros. ¿Puedo coger su capa?

El portero abrió la puerta e Isabella vio un hall de entrada con azulejos y una escalera curva en segundo plano.

- No, gracias. Aun tengo un poco de frío, prefiero continuar con mi capa por ahora.

- Como quiera. Si me da su bolso, debo colocarlo en el vestuario. - Aun hablando educadamente, esto no era una solicitud. Había olvidado que agarraba su bolso apretadamente contra el pecho. ¿Quería abandonar? Él tendría su móvil y su cartera, ¿y si ella tenía problemas?

- Puede recuperarla en cualquier momento. Le aseguro que permanecerá segura.

¿Su ansiedad era tan obvia?

Los nervios bailaron a lo largo de su columna mientras agarraba su bolso. Obviamente, nadie aquí querría sus 20 dólares de emergencia, pero y si necesitaba su móvil para llamar a un taxi, apresuradamente, ¿si no tuviese suerte?

- ¿Puedo quedarme con mi teléfono para un caso de emergencia? No tiene cámara ni nada, pero me haría sentir un poco mejor.

El portero se movió en sus pies incómodo mientras ella sacaba su móvil y se lo mostraba. - Por favor. – Imploró.

- Le aseguro que está segura en la Casa de Eros, pero si insiste en mantenerlo, por favor, absténgase de utilizarlo donde otros puedan oírlo. Colóquelo en modo vibración.

El alivio la recorrió, casi haciéndola caer contra la pared. - Claro que sí. Gracias. – Antes de que cambiase de idea, metió el móvil en el bolsillo de su falda.

Le entregó el bolso, sintiéndose un poco más cómoda. Si tuviese que correr, siempre podía sustituir sus tarjetas de crédito. Por lo menos con su teléfono podía pedir ayuda si lo necesitaba.

- Por favor, siéntase en su casa. La noche es suya para hacer lo que quiera. Los puestos de abastecimiento están esparcidos por toda la casa y cualquier sala abierta está disponible para su uso. Si quiere privacidad, asegúrese de cerrar la puerta o los otros supondrán que desean ser vistos o acompañados. Disfrute.

Isabella tragó un suspiro con la idea de alguien observándola… ¿haciendo qué?

_Creo que estoy preparada para descubrirlo._

Los tacones golpeaban ruidosamente en el suelo de baldosas y resonó en la sala. Mientras se aproximaba a una puerta en arco, adornada con un querubín desnudo sobre ella, oyó el sonido bajo de la música y el barullo de la conversación.

_Es ahora o nunca Isabella_.

Respiró hondo y empujó las puertas abiertas.

No podía creer la escena frente a ella.

La sala de estar rebajada era fácilmente del tamaño de un gran salón de baile. Sofás bajos habían sido dispersos en los rincones sombríos alrededor de la sala, mientras que un bar completo estaba contra las puertas francesas que llevaban a un patio oscuro. La iluminación era débil un centenar de velas brillaban por toda la sala. El olor a vainilla mezclado con cuerpos perfumados y el aroma característico del sexo.

Un camarero vestido con pantalones de cuero y una máscara de cuero a juego, y nada más, se aproximó a ella con una bandeja llena de copas de champán.

- ¿Un refresco?

- Gracias. – Cogió la delicada copa y se la bebió entera antes de que las burbujas le hiciesen cosquillas en la nariz.

El camarero ni pestañeó, sólo cogió la copa vacía y le entregó otra antes de proseguir. Isabella se tomó un momento para apreciar su trasero bien vestido en el cuero apretado antes de girarse hacia un lado.

Necesitaba un minuto para conocer lo que la rodeaba, antes de entrar en el cuarto completamente. Tenía que haber un centenar de personas en varios estados de desnudez. Todos usaban máscara como la de ella, pero ahí acababan los parecidos. Algunos hombres iban vestidos como piratas, con amplias camisas de manga ancha y pantalones de cuero. Otros hombres tenían disfraz de gladiador, con sus pechos aceitados brillando a la luz del fuego. Un hombre estaba vestido como un completo lord inglés, con volantes y un taparrabos.

A menos que tuviese un par de calcetines allí, el taparrabos le daba una publicidad seria.

Las mujeres estaban vestidas más espectacularmente. Vio una bailarina de can-can colocar una pierna por encima del hombro del pirata. La falda de volantes cayó hacia atrás para revelar su coño depilado enmarcado por ligas de encaje.

Una mujer escultural llevaba una toga de seda, que dejaba uno de los grandes pechos desnudo. Situación que el gladiador estaba aprovechando al máximo mientras giraba el pezón junto con la cereza de su bebida.

En la esquina del bar, una mujer vestida con ropa de cuero que parecía no ser más que una serie de cintos atados a sus caderas y pechos. Tenía botas como Isabella y llevaba un látigo. Isabella vio con espanto como la mujer con el cinto de cuero usaba el látigo para tirar a una mujer con un vestido de campesina, entre sus piernas.

Aparentemente, a la campesina no le importaba, porque tomó una de las trabillas del cinto y comenzó a lamer el coño de la portadora del látigo.

Una cantidad de crema inundó a Isabella, mientras observaba a la mujer vestida de cuero que se contorsionaba y gemía mientras caía al suelo. Tuvo que tomar un trago de champán para mojar la boca, que de repente tenía seca, mientras el gladiador y una muchacha de toga se juntaban a ellas en el suelo.

La mujer de la toga se arrodilló sobre el rostro de la mujer con el cinto de cuero, con su toga de seda levantada y las caderas desnudas. Mientras ella jugaba con el cinto sobre los senos de la mujer, el gladiador se sacó la falda, revelando una erección enorme. Varias personas aplaudieron mientras él dirigía su pene hacia la mujer de la toga, mientras la mujer del cinto de cuero alternaba lamidas en las pelotas de él y el clítoris de la mujer. Otro hombre vestido de cuero sujetó la falda de la chica campesina y golpeó el culo desnudo.

La cara de Isabella se ruborizó, pero no conseguía sacar los ojos de la excitante escena. Los labios de su coño estaban hinchados alrededor de la tira de cuero que llevaba, mientras observaba a la chica campesina dirigir su dedo a la raja de la mujer de cuero.

Los sonidos de sus gemidos se mezclaban con las bofetadas en las bolas del gladiador, que dirigía a su compañero. El barullo de dedos y lenguas dentro de canales goteantes fue sumado a los preliminares auditivos.

Sus pezones se endurecieron cuando vio a la chica de la toga chupar las dobleces hinchadas de la mujer de cuero. ¿Cuál sería la sensación de tener varias personas dándole placer? ¿O mirándola recibir ese gran placer? Isabella tembló con el pensamiento. Podía ser interesante verlo, pero no creía que pudiera colocarse en esa posición, en público. Aparecer aquí hoy era la cosa más osada que había hecho, y sexo en público estaba aún muy lejos.

Una de las mujeres gritó su liberación y alguien se juntó a ella. El pirata y la chica del can-can se juntaron a la multitud que rodeaba al grupo, bloqueando la visión de Isabella.

Probablemente fue lo mejor, de cualquier manera. Había visto más de lo que podía haber imaginado y no había siquiera recorrido todo el camino hasta la sala aun.

Bien, ¿qué estaba esperando? Se había dicho que aprovecharía esta noche para hacer las cosas que siempre quiso hacer, ¿por qué tenía un pie en el borde? Si quería aliviar el dolor latiente entre sus piernas, debería encontrar un compañero atrayente y dispuesto. Pero aun no.

Dio un paso más hacia la sala. La alfombra de felpa amortiguaba los pies doloridos y suavizó sus pasos. Esas botas no habían sido hechas para la posición en la que estaban, seguramente. Sus dedos estaban apretados y los arcos dolían a causa del tacón de aguja.

Isabella miró nuevamente buscando un lugar donde poder sentarse, observar un poco más y descansar sus pies. En un pasillo estrecho paralelo a la sala, vio una salita a un lado y entró a inspeccionar. Había una silla cómoda y una bañera de agua tibia con una pila de toallas de cara a su lado. Le pareció bastante seguro. Por lo menos estaba desocupada y lo mejor de todo, tenía un sitio donde podría quedarse sentada, sin, ah, mantenerse sobre sus pies.

Sumada a la luz de las velas, la máscara hizo que su visión fuese distorsionada por el parpadeo, porque no vio la gran ventana en frente de la silla, hasta que se sentó. ¿Qué hacía una ventana en el interior de un cuarto?

Sus ojos prácticamente se cruzaron cuando obtuvo su respuesta. Tan pronto como se sentó en la silla el cortinaje fino que cubría la ventana fue retirado para revelar un cuarto escasamente decorado, teniendo apenas una cama de hierro forjado y un cobertor rojo sangre. Un hombre musculoso, el más guapo que jamás hubiese visto, fuera de una revista, estaba arrodillado en la cama, desnudo como el día en que nació.

Su pene salía de un nido de cabellos claros y prácticamente latía con una necesidad que Isabella podía ver desde donde estaba sentada. Se preguntó si él notaría que estaba expuesto y pensó en desocupar la sala, pero se quedó congelada cuando otro hombre guapo entró en la sala.

Isabella no conseguía oír lo que se decían el uno al otro, pero vio la sonrisa del hombre arrodillado y su dedo en una invitación descarada. El recién llegado usaba un tanga sobre su piel de ébano y sus músculos brillaban en la penumbra. Su máscara de cuero sobre su pelo bien cortado, dándole una misteriosa aparición que hacía acelerarse al corazón de Isabella.

Aparentemente, provocaba lo mismo en el rubio, pues su polla se hizo aun mayor. La boca de Isabella se abrió cuando el hombre moreno se sacó el tanga y exhibió la mayor polla que ella nunca había visto. Era del tamaño de su antebrazo y debía ser tan grueso como una lata de cerveza.

La idea de algo que parecía tan grande, la alarmó, y trajo un escalofrío de deseo, pero eso no era nada comparado a lo que le hizo al rubio. Puso a su compañero oscuro sobre la cama y lo abrazó. El contraste de su cuerpo rígido como el acero oscuro contra el suave cobertor rojo era al mismo tiempo increíblemente bello e infinitamente seductor.

Ella deseaba poder oír lo que estaban diciendo, pero la ventana no permitía que pasase el sonido. Todo lo que podía hacer era prestar atención, lo que, probablemente, podía mantener todo su libido sobrecargado. Isabella se recostó en la silla y dejó su mano pasearse por su coño y entrar, mientras observaba al rubio bien definido acariciar a su amante.

Su respiración salió en un suspiro mientras el rubio enrolló su gran mano en torno al pene oscuro del otro hombre. Ella no quería parpadear para no perderse nada de lo que pudiera suceder a continuación.

El fuego chilló en sus venas y el sudor apareció en su cabeza, mientras observaba al rubio colocar la punta casi púrpura del pene del hombre oscuro en su boca.

La cabeza del hombre negro se movió hacia adelante y hacia atrás en la cama de seda mientras el rubio estaba entre sus piernas. Isabella tragó en seco cuando tuvo la vista en primera fila de un culo apretado y muslos viscosos. La testosterona fluyó por la sala como racimos de músculos y rollos en placer.

Isabella nunca había visto a dos hombres teniendo sexo antes. Nunca había pensado realmente sobre su sexualidad, pero ahora que era testigo, no conseguía desviar la mirada. Había una belleza masculina en esos dos hermosos especímenes dándose tanto placer el uno al otro.

La cabeza del rubio bombeaba arriba y abajo mientras chupaba la polla de su amante. Cuanto más el hombre negro apretaba el cobertor en sus puños más hacía que el conjunto de los brazos y tendones de su cuello se estirasen. Isabella podía ver el sudor brillar en su pecho mientras se arqueaba con su liberación. Su cuerpo entero tembló y cabalgó con la fuerza de su orgasmo.

Con el corazón latiendo acelerado, Isabella giraba los dedos sobre su clítoris cada vez más rápido. La presión construida en su interior amenazaba con explotar, pero ella la sujetó. No quería sacar los ojos de la escena frente a ella, ni los pocos segundos que le llevarían llegar al orgasmo.

Y lo que sucedió a continuación hizo que valiera la pena esperar tanto. El rubio le dio al pene del hombre negro una lamida final y alcanzó algo del suelo. El negro perezosamente rodó a su lado, su pene aun impresionantemente grande, aun cuando ya no estaba totalmente erecto. Isabella observaba expectante al hombre de ébano arrastrarse hasta las rodillas y presentar su culo musculoso a su compañero. El rubio revistió su pene y el ano de su amante con algún tipo de lubricante que había cogido del suelo.

Ella no conseguía contener el ataque de placer cuando el rubio se empujó dentro de su amante. Desde su punto de vista, podía ver los dos conjuntos de muslos duros como piedras chocándose en un ritmo acelerado a medida que cada uno se esforzaba por alcanzar su placer.

Las caderas de Isabella hicieron cabalgar su coño contra los dedos mientras su liberación rasgó a través del frágil control que había usado para detenerla.

Sus ojos se cerraron en contra de su voluntad, pero la marca en sus párpados era la imagen de dos muslos bombeando duro, al mismo tiempo que enormes hombros se hinchaban con la fuerza de su deseo.

Cuando abrió los ojos, habían cerrado las cortinas sobre la ventana y no podía ver nada más. Sus muslos estaban pegajosos con sus jugos y su cuerpo estaba laxo. De repente, notó que la bañera con agua y toallas eran bienvenidas y agradeció por ellas. Sus manos temblaban mientras humedecía el cuadrado de tejido grueso y atoallado y lavaba las pruebas de su orgasmo.

_Maldición, gocé dos veces y ni siquiera me saqué la ropa. Eso fue mejor que mis tres últimos novios juntos_.

Una cosa era cierta, sus pies ya no dolían. En realidad, no tenía la seguridad de que pudiese sentir los dedos de los pies. Y, definitivamente, no estaba nerviosa. Era el momento de dejar de observar y comenzar a experimentar todo lo que Cupido tenía que ofrecer. En cuanto recordase como se caminaba.

* * *

**Como lo dije en "Bella", por cuestiones de aquellos rumores he decidido crear un Blog (en mi perfil encontrarán la dirección), allí publicaré todas las novelas. Sin embargo eso no significa que dejaré de hacerlo aquí. **

**Grazie por leer.**

**Ariana ArEd**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo Tres**

¿Dónde estaba ella?

Edward se mantuvo distraído en su búsqueda de Isabella mientras veía senos deliciosos y muslos cremosos por todas partes, se giró. Si eso era lo que aquella gente hacía en público, solo podía imaginarse lo que hacían en el piso de los dormitorios individuales.

Y tenía una buena imaginación.

Pensó que había visto a Isabella escondida en una esquina observando el menage improvisado anteriormente, pero para cuando consiguió atravesar toda la sala, ella había desaparecido. Mierda, no se había apresurado como un loco solo para verla salir con otro tipo. U otra chica.

Aunque, no le importaría observar, ahora que pensaba en ello.

Estaba dando su segunda vuelta por la sala y la tercera cerveza cuando la vio regresando de una de las salas de exhibición. Benditamente sola, gracias a Dios. Su rostro estaba colorado y sus senos se agitaban prácticamente fuera de la blusa, pero estaba sola.

No por mucho tiempo.

Supo que era Isabella en el segundo en que ella entró en la sala. Aun con la máscara y sus bonitos cabellos disfrazados, su cuerpo reaccionó a su presencia inmediatamente.

Cuando llegó más cerca de ella, su polla casi estalló en los pantalones de cuero que llevaba puestos. Su camisa tanto cubría sus pechos como los exhibía. Sus senos rosados colgaban sobre la camisa de encaje como un delicioso bufé, a la espera que él cavase y disfrutase. Y se divirtiese en ellos, lo más rápidamente posible. Pero tenía que ser cuidadoso en esto. Si ella sospechase su identidad, podría darse la vuelta y correr. O peor, rechazarlo. Merecía ser alagado por pensar en oscurecerse el pelo y darse cuenta de que debería usar un acento falso para disfrazar su voz.

No se iba a esconder para siempre, solo hasta que ella estuviese tan agitada por la lujuria que no pudiese rechazarlo nuevamente. Ella podría volverse contra él, pero era un riesgo que estaba dispuesto a correr para tener la oportunidad de estar con ella después de todos esos meses.

- Una mujer hermosa como tú no debería estar sola. – Susurró en su oído con su mejor acento irlandés. – ¿Puedo ofrecer mis servicios como acompañante?

Sus ojos se ampliaron bajo la máscara, y miró hacia él desde la punta de su sombrero de grandes alas hasta las botas de tacón alto. Él contuvo la respiración en anticipación. Este era el momento de la verdad, cuando ella vería a través de su disfraz y mandaría lejos, ¿o no?

- Pareces más un salteador que un acompañante. – Ella sonrió tímidamente hacia él y no se alejó.

Edward soltó su respiración reprimida lo más silenciosamente posible.

Paso Uno, hecho.

- No estoy seguro de si debiera ser un asaltante o una estrella de rock. ¿Los hombres usan pantalones de cuero por la calle?

- Tal vez. Nunca conocí uno antes, pero definitivamente he tenido algunas fantasías con ellos…

Su polla se apretó y su cuerpo se quedó tenso cuando ella asintió. – Entonces definitivamente soy más un salteador. Un vengador de la noche enmascarado. Robo a los ricos para dárselo a los pobres y agrado a las damas.

- ¿Ese no es Robin Hood?

- ¿A quién le importa? Mientras reciba a las mujeres, o a la mujer, no me preocupan los detalles.

- ¿Y quien dice que estás consiguiendo a la mujer? ¿No recuerdo que hayas preguntado?

- Soy un sinvergüenza deshonesto, no pido. – Y con eso la cogió en los brazos y se la echó sobre su hombro.

Ella sonaba feliz, mientras la llevaba hasta la escalinata curva, hacia los cuartos privados de arriba. Sus caderas estaban sobre su hombro y él podía oler su excitación femenina. El olor almizclado lo golpeó con todos los efectos de una bala, destruyendo su compostura y rasgando su control.

La había querido tanto tiempo y ahora tenía su oportunidad.

_Por favor, Cupido, no me dejes estropearlo todo_.

Lo intentó tres veces antes de encontrar una puerta abierta y un cuarto desocupado, pero cuando golpeó la puerta, sabía que había encontrado el premio. Había puños de cuero colgados de la cabecera de la cama de metal y varios complementos de placer esparcidos por el suelo.

Cuando vio la picota en un rincón cerca del balcón, su cerebro casi prendió fuego. La imagen del trasero redondo de Isabella rojo, mientras se arrodillaba con las manos atadas, bailó en su cabeza, tentándolo sin piedad.

Una pequeña risa sonó sobre su hombro y lo sacó de sus sueños lascivos.

- ¿Crees que esto es gracioso, muchacha? No te reirás cuando haya terminado contigo.

- Oh no, no me hagas daño. Haré cualquier cosa que digas. – El efecto de la escena fue destruido por la risa en su voz.

- Estás segurísima. – La dejó caer sobre la colcha dorada y jadeó cuando sus pechos casi se salieron fuera de la blusa.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga Sr. Salteador de caminos?

- Sácate la capa y deja que te mire.

Ella descendió de la cama y esperó hasta que él se recostó sobre las almohadas. Él se quedó satisfecho cuando ella desató los lazos de su garganta y dejó caer la pesada tela al suelo.

Sin la capa envolviéndola, él sintió todo el impacto de su ropa y se quedó mudo. La blusa dejaba sus hombros desnudos y el corsé marcaba la cintura increíblemente apretada. Ella parecía recatada pero tentadora como el pecado. Su boca se hizo agua con el pensamiento de que escondería bajo la larga falda.

Era el momento de descubrirlo.

- Tu falda me ofende, sácatela.

- ¿Y si me niego?

- La romperé y te la sacaré, muchacha.

Ella se estremeció y él tuvo miedo de haber ido demasiado lejos, entonces notó que el pecho de ella subía y bajaba con la respiración pesada. Sus fosas nasales se abrían con el deseo y pequeñas gotas de sudor brillaban sobre la máscara.

Isabella Swan, técnico de oficina era una sumisa en el armario. ¿Quién lo habría pensado?

Un fuego ardiente y furioso lo rasgó con la idea de dominar a esta mujer que deseaba desde hacía tanto tiempo.

- No hagas que lo pida de nuevo, esclava.

- S-sí señor.

Su voz era gruesa con el deseo y sus manos temblaban mientras desabotonaba la falda lentamente, comenzando por la parte inferior. Edward no vivía el estilo de vida BDSM, pero no le importaba jugar con una compañera. Y por el brillo rosado en la piel de Isabella, ella estaba más que dispuesta.

Le llevó toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía mantener las manos a los lados, mientras ella revelaba el primer muslo con las botas altas y después la tira de cuero escondiendo su coño de su mirada golosa. Por un momento, todo lo que pudo hacer era mirar el retrato que ella hacía, situándose en la penumbra con su piel de seda y cuero negro.

Con su mente transformada en pudín era difícil pensar en que hacer a continuación. Quería jugar con ella en la cama y lamer cada centímetro de aquel suculento cuerpo, pero no quería apresurarla.

Sus músculos se cerraron mientras se obligaba a mantener la distancia de ella. Antes de que pudiera decidir lo que quería que se sacase primero, si el tanga o el corsé, la manija giró y la puerta comenzó a abrirse.

¡Mierda! ¡Había olvidado cerrar la puerta!

Edward utilizó la cama para golpear la puerta y cerrarla antes de que la persona al otro lado pudiese echarle una ojeada a su Isabella. Después de estar seguro de que estaba cerrada, se giró para descubrir que ella se había escurrido hacia las sombras. Al parecer, ella no quería ninguna compañía.

- Ven aquí, esclava.

Ella se aproximó, los cremosos muslos brillando sobre las botas negras.

- Si, maestro.

- Agárrate a la picota y no la sueltes hasta que te lo diga.

Su respiración se trabó cuando ella hizo lo que le dijo. El calor subió en ondas, atizando el fuego ardiente dentro de él a un nivel febril. El olor de su perfume mezclado con el perfume almizclado de su deseo le llegó a la nariz. Respiró hondo, queriendo inhalar su esencia.

- Cierra los ojos. – Le ordenó, la voz ronca.

Para tener la seguridad de que obedecía, cogió una tela de seda de una silla próxima y la sujetó suavemente sobre los ojos de ella.

Ahora, él podría deleitarse con su belleza, sin miedo de descubrir su identidad.

Y, Oh, Señor, tenía hambre.

La falta de vista inmediatamente aumentó todos sus otros sentidos. Isabella no podía creer como estaba expuesta. El Salteador de caminos le recordó mucho a Edward, excepto por el pelo, pues él no tenía los cabellos bronce de Edward y su voz no era igual. Pero, oh, su cuerpo. No era que hubiese visto a Edward en pantalones de cuero apretados, pero si lo hubiese hecho, tenía la seguridad de que tendría la misma apariencia del hombre de pie tras ella ahora. ¿Podría ser por eso que estaba tan dispuesta a dejar sus inhibiciones tan rápidamente? ¿Porque él le recordaba a alguien en quien confiaba? No. No era porque le recordase a alguien en quien confiaba, era porque le recordaba a alguien a quien quería. Ella no podía tener a Edward, pero por esta noche podía fingir que ese extraño sexy era el hombre de sus sueños. ¿Sueños? ¡Ja! Más bien oscuras fantasías.

¿Cuántas veces había pensado en Edward controlándola con éxtasis? Centenares de veces. Pero no tenía idea de cuan mejor podría ser la realidad.

- No estarás de mal humor ahora, ¿no muchacha? – Él golpeó en su trasero desnudo lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar una marca, pero no con fuerza suficiente para hacerle mucho daño.

- No, maestro. – Ella tuvo que morderse el labio para no reírse cuando le llamó maestro.

Era cursi, pero también muy excitante.

Su respiración caliente la rozó sobre el hombro e hizo que sus pezones se animaran con la atención. El corsé limitaba su suministro de aire y se sentía atontada. Mientras sus manos pasaban ligeramente sobre su pecho y se paraban sobre el lazo de la blusa, ella supo que su tontería no tenía nada que ver con la falta de oxígeno y todo que ver con el hombre que la tocaba. Esperó, sin respirar, por su próximo movimiento. Sus rodillas temblaban mientras se preguntaba que haría él a continuación. ¿Rasgaría sus ropas o la desnudaría lentamente? ¿La follaría por detrás, o tal vez volvería a golpearla? No estaba segura sobre cómo se sentía con eso, pero la bofetada inicial había enviado un rayo de calor directamente a su coño. Sus pezones se apretaron mientras él continuaba acariciando sus pechos bajo la camisa. Cuando pellizcó un duro pezón, ella se atragantó con la mordida, pero el placer que sintió después, hizo que el dolor valiese la pena.

- Es una lástima que no puedas verte ahora. Tus pezones están de color rojo como las moras y tus senos se ven como la mejor crema. Nunca desee tanto un postre en toda mi vida.

Isabella no podía responder, no conseguía formar las palabras en su cerebro poblado por la lujuria. Su voz caliente acariciaba cada nervio, mientras sus dedos tocaban sus pechos. Lo máximo que podía hacer era dejar salir un gemido, mientras los labios suaves pellizcaban a lo largo de su desnuda garganta. Ella podía sentir un poco de su barba a lo largo de la mandíbula y la aspereza la llevó a pensar como sería sentirla en sus pezones.

O entre sus piernas.

Apretó los muslos para calmar el creciente dolor allí. El toque de sus dedos manipulando sus pezones provocaba ondulaciones a través de todo su cuerpo. Su coño se estremeció con cada tirón y golpe y juraría que estaba a punto de tener un orgasmo con su toque.

_Cristo, me gustaría no tener la ropa puesta por lo menos durante un orgasmo esta noche._

- Aun no, querida. Tengo mucho más planeado para ti esta noche. – Oh cielos, ¿lo había dicho en voz alta?

Él se alejó de ella, soltando sus manos.

El aire se sentía fresco contra el trasero casi desnudo sin su cuerpo por detrás. Isabella podía oírle moverse, pero no sabía que estaba haciendo. Parecía que estuviese juntado las cosas en una mesa próxima, para que estuviesen a un alcance fácil, pero no podía imaginar lo que iba a recibir. La tela cubriendo sus ojos la frustraba tanto como la animaba.

Casi.

El chasquido de un látigo la hizo saltar. Seguramente él no usaría un látigo sobre ella, ¿no? Claro que sí. No sabía nada sobre ese hombre, infiernos, ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Solo porque se parecía a Edward no significaba que fuese Edward. Por todo lo que sabía, podría ser un hijo de puta sádico que le gustaba golpear a las mujeres. Los nervios apagaron el fuego ardiente que él había construido anteriormente. Pero antes de que ella pudiese alejarse, él colocó una mano suave a lo largo de su mejilla.

- Esto solo es diversión y juego, si estás nerviosa, basta que lo digas y pararé. ¿De acuerdo, cariño?

- S-si.

Sus hombros se relajaron y la tensión abandonó su cuerpo, hasta que él golpeó el látigo nuevamente.

Ahora ella sentía una tensión de un tipo diferente. Directa entre las piernas.

- ¿Cómo debería castigarte, esclava?

Su salteador de caminos corrió el látigo sobre su seno, provocando los pezones con el puño. Parecía que el suave cuero no era incómodo. La cola cayó sobre el hombro y descansó sobre su espalda.

- Creo que necesitas estar debidamente preparada para tu castigo. – Sin otra palabra, le tiró de la blusa hacia abajo por los brazos, liberando los pechos de su confinamiento de seda. – Ah, sí, mucho mejor.

Él le sacó los brazos de las mangas y la colocó de vuelta en el poste, cuando él estuvo satisfecho. El aire frío acariciaba los pezones libres y hormigueaba a través de ella. El látigo serpenteaba hacia abajo por su pecho y su salteador tiró de él firmemente entre sus piernas. La respiración de Isabella se atascó mientras los dedos de él acariciaban su coño hinchado.

Él deslizó el látigo hacia abajo por el tronco y sobre el clítoris, rozando el tanga de hilo dental con presión suficiente para tentarla, pero no para empujarla sobre el borde.

- Cúrvate. – Él gruñó en su oído.

Hizo lo que le pidió sin vacilar. Sus pechos se balanceaban libremente en esta posición. Él colocó el látigo alrededor de un seno y tiró con fuerza, no lo suficiente para hacerle daño, pero lo suficiente para forzar la sangre en su pezón. La constricción la hizo vibrar con la necesidad a cada latido de su corazón. Su mano amasaba el pecho excitado, aumentando la sensación de quemazón en el pezón. Se sentía hinchada y falta de su toque.

Cuando pensó que iba a explotar, sintió el deslizamiento de la cabeza bajo sus brazos levantados y su boca caliente agarrar su pezón. Las rodillas de Isabella se doblaron por el calor mojado de sus labios. Ondas de calor irradiadas por la lujuria se apoderaron de su cuerpo entero, destruyendo todos los miedos o preocupaciones que pudiese tener.

Sus dientes paseaban por su piel, ligeramente, emitiendo escalofríos a lo largo de su espina dorsal. Un gemido de protesta se escapó de ella cuando él retiró su boca, pero rápidamente se transformó en un grito de sorpresa, cuando le colocó un anillo alrededor de su pezón y amplió la presión sobre la punta hinchada.

La sensación aumentó dramáticamente, cuando le pasó el látigo por todo el pecho.

Toda la sangre que había construido en el ámbito de la sorpresa corrió en dirección a los picos de los anillos.

Isabella se agitó con el deseo, mientras él repitió el proceso en el otro pezón. El sudor se escurría por el rostro y sus manos se agarraban al poste como si fuese la barra de seguridad de una montaña rusa.

- ¿Cómo debo llamarte, además de maestro? – Preguntó con voz débil. Necesitaba desesperadamente de un ancla para mantenerse.

Él dudó mientras pasaba por detrás de ella y se preguntó si se había equivocado al pedirle su nombre.

- Solo llámame Ian.

- Si, maestro.

Ian. Eso significaba que su acento era irlandés. ¿Edward era irlandés? No estaba segura…

Cualesquiera otros pensamientos volaron fuera de su mente cuando su lengua caliente trazó una línea, hasta donde terminaba su trasero y comenzaban sus muslos. La crema brotaba de su coño y tuvo un momento de restricción sobre su estado.

- Hum, delicioso. – Él probó sus jugos con movimientos de su lengua a lo largo de su muslo, provocando más fluido. – Estás tan mojada. ¿Es todo para mi, pequeña esclava?

- S-si.

- No puedo esperar a hundir mi polla en todo ese calor cremoso. Pero aun no.

¡Maldición! Ella estaba lista para implorar para que follase con ella ¿y él quería jugar? Los anillos en sus pezones enviaban pulsos de fuego por con cada respiración que daba.

El deslizamiento del látigo a lo largo de su coño atormentándola con su ligero toque. Y su boca, Dios, su boca era un instrumento de tortura, si alguna vez hubo uno.

- Creo que es mejor quitarte el hilo dental antes de que se pierda entre los labios de tu coño que están haciendo pucheros.

- Si, maestro. – ¡Gracias, Dios!

Sus dedos extendidos mientras ella se soltaba del poste. Fue difícil sacar el tanga de cuero sobre las botas y con los ojos cerrados. En un momento casi se cayó, pero Ian estaba allí para sujetarla contra su cadera dura como la piedra. Mientras ella se sacaba el tanga, él se desnudó. Isabella sintió otro momento de grave frustración con la venda sobre sus ojos. Ella podía sentir su pecho desnudo y las piernas, pero no podía verlos. ¿Cómo se vería sin aquellos pantalones de cuero? Muy bien, apostaba.

- Abre las piernas. – Ordenó mientras ella finalmente retiraba las odiadas braguitas. Le obedeció y tembló en anticipación. ¿Finalmente estaría listo para acabar con este juego y follar con ella?

Aparentemente no, porque se movió entre sus piernas y algo corrió a lo largo de su muslo.

- ¿Ya has usado un dildo antes, esclava?

¿Qué? ¡No quería un pene falso, ella quería el suyo!

- N-no. Un vibrador, si, pero nunca un dildo.

- Entonces, déjame decirte algo sobre esto. Es bastante singular, en realidad. En vez de parecer un idiota falso, tiene forma de cono. Está hecho de algún tipo de plástico, pero aun es lo suficientemente duro como para hacer su trabajo. – Corrió el objeto más frío sobres los labios de su coño. – ¿Y sabes para qué sirve?

- ¿Para entrar en mi?

- Por supuesto.

Él apenas deslizó el dildo dentro de su canal. Los músculos internos de Isabella intentaron agarrar el material liso y tirar de él más profundamente. Dios, quería ser llenada. Estaba dolorida por dentro.

- Aun no. – Él resbaló hacia afuera y ella gritó con la pérdida.

Sus piernas temblaban con la necesidad y las manos le dolían de agarrar el poste con fuerza. Quería llorar, suplicar para hacerle empujar todo eso por detrás de ella hasta el final.

- ¿Qué quieres esclava?

- ¡A ti!

- Aun no.

Ella rechinó los dientes en frustración, lista para gritar de impaciencia. ¿Cuánta excitación podría sentir antes de explotar?

La sensación de su pelo barriendo entre sus muslos la empujaba aun más. Su respiración caliente en su coño la puso aun más caliente.

Y cuando su lengua llegó a su necesitado clítoris, mientras él empujaba el dildo en su canal, ella llegó al límite extremo de su control. Su cabeza giraba de un lado a otro, mientras apretaba sus caderas más cerca de la boca mágica de Ian. Él furiosamente bombeaba la vara con movimientos de entrada y salida mientras aceleraba la lengua cada vez más rápido.

Isabella no consiguió mantenerse a través de la tormenta en ella. No quiso detenerla. Sintió un trueno sobre ella, encendiendo cada átomo de su ser cuando vio las estrellas.

- Ahora bien, eso es una hermosa vista. Pero aun no estoy satisfecho contigo.

- ¿Más?

- Mucho más. De rodillas, agárrate a las esposas de cuero y asume la posición.

_¿Posición? ¿Cómo es la posición?_

Él golpeo su trasero de nuevo y ella tuvo una idea. Fue necesario un esfuerzo hercúleo para quedarse de rodillas, pero sabía que valdría la pena el esfuerzo.

Con el culo en el aire y los senos colgando, bajó los brazos y esperó por el placer al lado de Ian.

Él no la decepcionó. Su mano acarició las mejillas de su trasero, yendo en dirección al anillo minúsculo que nunca había sido explorado. Su respiración salió acelerada cuando él buscó trazar la abertura, dejando en llamas el área rica en nervios.

Justo cuando pensó que él haría algo más que coquetear en la superficie, él descendió la mano con un golpe picante. El corazón de Isabella casi explotó en su pecho cuando el calor quemó la extremidad trasera de su núcleo. Movió su trasero, aguardando ansiosamente otra zurra.

Ian cumplió la promesa, de forma rápida, salpicando su trasero con bofetadas suaves y picantes. Cada parte de su cuerpo fue calentándose más y más.

- Deja de lado las esposas. – Ordenó antes de morderle la oreja.

Isabella soltó las esposas y dejó caer la parte superior de su cuerpo al suelo. Ian maniobró por detrás de ella, envolviendo con un brazo su cintura y apoyándola sobre él.

- ¿Estás lista?

- Si. – Ella lloriqueó más que preparada para cualquier cosa.

Ian se hundió por detrás, su polla ahondando profundamente en su coño. Isabella se echó hacia atrás, tratando de llevarlo lo más profundamente posible. Él acarició sus pezones llenos de sangre que aun estaban limitados por los anillos.

Una mano trabajó su camino hasta su estómago hacia los rizos separándolos. Sollozos fueron arrancados de su garganta, mientras él continuaba golpeando más profundo y sacudía su clítoris. Era demasiado para sujetarse y ella saltó hacia el orgasmo con un grito. Mientras continuaba cabalgando las ondas hacia las estrellas, podía sentir los muslos de Ian contra los suyos, oír su respiración fuerte, pues él luchaba por su propia liberación. Sus manos la agarraban por las caderas, empujándola firmemente contra él, hasta que con un gemido mudo, dio tres estocadas rápidas y cayó de espaldas.

Ian la besó en la nuca y mientras sus piernas enflaquecían, ella se acostó en el suelo, completamente laxa e incapaz de moverse. Mientras él le sacaba la venda de la cara y la besaba, ella pudo sentir el gusto de su excitación en los labios de él.

Él colocó las manos sobre su rostro cuando suavizó el beso, provocándola, pellizcándola suavemente y lamiendo a lo largo del borde interno de los labios. Sus latidos cardiacos se aceleraron nuevamente con el romanticismo de su toque. Él no sabía su nombre, y aun así, la besaba como el más querido de los tesoros. Lástima que no fuese realmente Edward.

_¡Para ya con eso! ¡Puedes fingir por esta noche!_

Isabella derramó toda su ansia por Edward en besarlo de vuelta. Lo abrazó y clavó sus uñas en su trasero bien formado, empujándole más cerca.

Sorprendentemente, sintió el pene crecer contra su pierna.

- ¿Me quieres de nuevo, tan pronto?

- ¿Cómo puedes preguntar?

Asombrada, acarició su pecho, observando cada centímetro de su hermoso cuerpo que podía finalmente ver. Tener relaciones sexuales con los ojos vendados había sido una experiencia increíble y sensual. Observar su pene crecer mientras ella le acariciaba el bonito pecho era una verdadera fiesta para sus sentidos. Él hizo una bola el pañuelo y lo lanzó hacia adelante y atrás mientras la observaba acariciarlo.

Algo en la acción tocó su memoria, pero ella lo empujó de lado mientras él pasaba el pañuelo de vuelta por su cuello y la empujó encima de él.

- Me vas a volver loco, ¿lo sabías? Ese corsé empuja tus pechos de una forma tentadora. No sé si lo adoro o lo odio.

- Si te excita, yo lo adoro.

- Oh, eso me excita. Mucho.

Ella pasó las uñas por su cuerpo, y las arrastró sobre su pelvis. Cuando llegó a su pene de acero, lo condujo a la entrada de su coño aun temblorosa. Al instante, el mal fuego volvió a la vida. Cada célula de su cuerpo celebró su entrada en ella.

- Enrolla tus piernas alrededor de mi cintura.

Ella obedeció y elogió cuanto más podría obtener. Ian se quedó de rodillas y agarró su trasero, levantando sus caderas aun más alto para que recibiera sus impulsos.

Isabella arqueó la espalda y miró hacia el musculoso pecho sobre ella.

Los ojos de él brillaban a través de la máscara, encarándola con una intensidad que la quemó.

- Ahora eres mía. ¿Me oyes? ¡Mía! – Él capturó su boca y robó su alma con un beso y su olor picante estaba sobre ella.

- Si – Gritó mientras una nueva ola de placer la inundaba.

Su cuerpo se estremeció, inclinándose con el poder absoluto de su clímax. Ella cabalgó contra sus caderas mientras él acariciaba su clítoris para empujar aun más su orgasmo. El placer rodó en ondas como en el mar, disminuyendo con el tiempo, pero pareciendo nunca parar.

Después de una eternidad, Isabella se desmoronó contra la alfombra de felpa. Levantó los párpados pesados para ver a Ian lograr su propio pico. Los músculos de sus hombros se destacaron cuando se apoyó sobre ella. Su pecho brillaba de sudor y, nuevamente, su almizclado aroma picante llegó hasta ella.

Su mente abotargada gritó, pero estaba demasiado empapada de pasión para tener ningún sentido. La vena de la garganta de Ian latía rápidamente mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás con un rugido de liberación.

La luz brilló tenue sobre los pómulos y la mandíbula del rostro hermosamente esculpidos.

Los pómulos del rostro y la mandíbula le eran muy familiares.

* * *

**Hello! amores, aquí les dejo un nuevo cap.**

**Y les tengo una noticia para las que leen SATM y HEB. Al ser las novelas de mi autoría, me he visto obligada a detener el proceso de escribirlas porque me encuentro editando una novela y necesito tener todos mis sentidos en ella.**

**Pero eso no quiere decir que hasta allí llegaron. Solo están pospuestas por un par de semanas.**

**Espero que me comprendan.**

**Se les quiere.**

**Ariana ArEd**


	4. Chapter 4

**Éste es el último cap. Sé que en las otras novelas he olvidado agradecerles por su presencia en reviews, favoritos, alertas e incluso a aquellas lectoras silenciosas les debo mucho. Pero espero que sepan que estoy realmente agradecida.**

**shaky93, ****joli cullen, mayka375, nmt1525, Bells CA, EMLIZABETH CULLEN, RoxCM, viki black Cullen, ****luiicullen, viivii alice, NadizZhka21, Angie Masen, Hikari Strife10, giselacullenswan, anmaray, Natiis-Cullen, nany87, Manuu Cullen, Day Lynn Leery, Melii sowk, rosalie-key, Monita Girl, Nana Granger W, mei-cullen-clan, Mariel Sandoval, yuyu2606, BarbyBells, ****marian24, the rainbowgirl, CRISTIMONTES, Vikkii Cullen, lory24, Schatzie0713, Aries AL, V1V1, vale55, floorchi, dayii257luna, aizen63, CaroBereCullen, ori-cullen-swan, Aliapr-peke, elizabeth1485.**

**Bienvenidas nuevas lectoras y grazie por continuar conmigo todas las que han estado desde el comienzo.**

* * *

**Capítulo Cuatro**

- Eso fue increíble – Gimió él contra su garganta. – Más sorprendente de lo que jamás podría haber soñado.

- ¿Y durante cuánto tiempo has soñado tener sexo conmigo, Edward?

Isabella empujó el pesado cuerpo que estaba sobre ella. Se mordió un grito de desesperación cuando la pesada polla salió de ella.

- ¿Esto fue algún tipo de broma para ti? ¿Fuiste tú quien me envió la invitación?- Ella buscó su capa, pero no consiguió encontrarla en la oscuridad. Necesitando algo para cubrir su desnudez, agarró el cursi cobertor de la cama y lo envolvió a su alrededor. Su rostro ardiendo de vergüenza mientras sacaba los anillos de los pezones y los tiró al suelo.

- No es así, Bella. De verdad. No envié la invitación. Infiernos, ni siquiera sé quien me la envió a mí. Pensé que era spam, hasta que hoy lo vi en tu ordenador. - Edward se levantó y cogió sus pantalones. Los músculos de su abdomen ondulaban mientras tiraba del pantalón de cuero e Isabella sintió el calor calentando su cuerpo. A él no le importaba que ella acabara de hacer el ridículo. Todo lo que preocupaba a su cuerpo era el repetir el sexo alucinante que acababa de tener.

- Entonces decidiste venir a la fiesta, ¿para qué? ¿Para ver si tendrías suerte?

- Te dije que no es así.

- Eso es lo que me parece a mí. ¿Creíste que sería gracioso verme, la aburrida de Isabella, asistente técnico, con ropa de fetiche?

- ¡No, maldita sea! Pensé que si no sabías quien era, podría tener la oportunidad de tocarte sin que huyeses.

- ¿Q-qué? – ¿Qué quería decir?

- No me vengas con esa mirada asombrada. Estoy tras de ti desde hace meses y huyes cuando la conversación va más allá del trabajo.

- Pensé que te estabas burlando de mí. Tienes a las mujeres llamándote constantemente. Te entregan sus números de teléfono en las reuniones de ventas. Ya he visto esto.

- No me estaba burlando. Tiro esos números después de salir de la reunión. No quiero una noche con alguien que solo me ve superficialmente.

- ¿Entonces viniste a una orgía a buscar una relación seria? – Preguntó con una ceja levantada.

- No. Esperaba que si me permitías hacerte bajar la guardia una vez, podrías hacerlo otra vez después de la fiesta.

Sus ojos le pedían que lo entendiese e Isabella tuvo que sentarse para reunir sus pensamientos. Esto era muy extraño. Aquí estaba ella, soñando con Edward desde hacía meses, pero se había quedado alejada porque creía que era un jugador, por no mencionar el hecho que las relaciones de trabajo siempre eran una pesadilla. Sinceramente creía que él sólo había flirteado con ella porque era una de las pocas mujeres en Zera.

- Bella, habla conmigo. Por favor. Dime que no he perdido cualquier oportunidad que pudiera haber tenido contigo.

- Estoy solo intentando entenderlo todo. ¿Por qué yo? Soy tan aburrida en comparación con las mujeres con las que sales.

- ¿Con quién salgo?

- ¿Aquella hermosa rubia que llevaste a la fiesta de Navidad? ¿Cuál era su nombre, ¿Barbie? ¿Burbuja?

- Irina. Sólo la llevé porque tú me rechazaste. Quería darte celos. – Oh pequeño, como había funcionado. Ella había hervido de envidia por la hermosa bomba rubia durante semanas.

- Pensé que estabas bromeando conmigo. Si hubiese dicho que si, me habrías dicho que estabas de broma. – La humillación le hizo arder el rostro.

- Nunca haría algo así. Eso es horrible. No puedo creer que pensaras que haría algo tan infantil y cruel. – Caminó frente a ella, claramente agitado.

- Digamos solo que no todos tienen tus convicciones morales y dejémoslo así.

Oh hombre. Edward se arrancó la máscara y se arrodilló frente a ella, tomándole las manos.

- Quise decir cada palabra que te haya dicho. Significa cada invitación y elogio. Me tienes agarrado desde hace meses.

Sus ojos verdes brillaban serios y no podía apartar la mirada.

Agradeció por tener la máscara para ayudarla a esconderse de su mirada. ¿Realmente le creía?

Su cerebro gritaba para que recordase lo humillante que era ser el blanco de las bromas de un pijo.

Su corazón insistía en que Edward era diferente.

- Por favor. – Él frotó los nudillos de ella con los pulgares. – Se que después de este engaño no tengo derecho a pedir tu confianza, pero aquí estoy de todos modos. Hubiese hecho cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa, para que te fijases en mí. Para que dejases que te tocase. Ahora que lo he hecho, no quiero parar nunca.

- ¿En serio? – El corazón de ella se paró.

- En serio. Aun cuando no sabías quien era, no podía dejar de celebrar el finalmente haberte besado, tocado y saboreado.

El cerebro de Isabella se paró. Su corazón se extendió hasta que pensó que su pecho no podría contenerlo más.

- Odiaba mentirte sobre mi nombre. Quería oír el verdadero en tus labios cuando me dirigía a ti. Cuando volabas sobre el borde.

Él llevó sus dedos hasta la boca y giró la lengua sobre ellos. Las llamas se dispararon de su dedo a su ingle, a gran velocidad.

Ella respiró hondo buscando valor mientras su estómago se agitaba por el riesgo que estaba a punto de correr. Maldita sea, si ella no podía arriesgar su orgullo por amor en el Día de los Enamorados, ¿entonces cuando podría?

- Y-yo vine contigo porque te parecías al tío por el me he sentido atraída desde hace meses.

- ¿Quien?

Ella se encogió de hombros bajo el cobertor y se arrodilló en el suelo con él.

- Ese tío sexy de ventas que pensé saldría corriendo en otra dirección si supiese como me sentía realmente. Como lo he querido y cuantas veces he fantaseado con él tocándome.

- Me gustaría oír algo más de esas fantasías. – Desató el corsé a una velocidad asombrosa y empujó el artefacto hacia las caderas.

- Puedo decir que no tenían nada que ver con botas que hacen que me duelan tanto los pies. – Hizo una careta e intentó levantarse, pero se enredó con el cobertor.

- Entonces, por todos los medios, vamos a sacarlas. Pero prométeme que las usarás otra vez para mí.

- Te gustó verme vestida como una dominatrix, ¿no?

- Casi me da un ataque cardiaco.

Isabella se sentó en la cama y abrió la cremallera de las botas, agradecida por sacarlas de sus doloridos pies.

Edward le frotó los dedos de los pies mientras ella masajeaba el otro talón.

- Dios, que bueno eres. Puedo quedarme contigo después de todo, tienes manos grandes.

- Cariño, mis manos no son la única parte grande en mí. – Sus ojos brillaron diabólicamente mientras acariciaba su pie, y le chupaba unos de los dedos. Fuego. Él debía tener una parte de un maldito dragón, para tener tanto calor en su boca. Lava derretida la recorrió desde el pie hasta su coño. ¿Desde cuándo los pies eran zonas erógenas?

- Sácate la máscara. Quiero verlo todo cuando haga el amor contigo.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que vas a hacer el amor conmigo? – Ella bromeó al sacarse la máscara y deshacer el peinado que mantenía el pelo en su lugar.

- Soy un vendedor, y doy cada paso suponiendo que voy a conseguir el negocio. – Él recorrió con el pulgar el arco del pie. – Sácate la camisa, por favor. Mis manos están ocupadas. – Sus dedos se deslizaron ligeramente por sus piernas y acariciaron la parte posterior de sus rodillas.

- ¿Cuando tendré mi vez? Ya lo has visto todo de mí. Quiero turno para jugar.

- Nada más lejos de mi intención mantener a una mujer lejos de sus juegos. Se amable conmigo.

Edward se colocó contra una pila de almohadas en la cabecera de la cama sin la menor señal de vergüenza por su desnudez.

Él obviamente no tenía nada por lo que avergonzarse, tenía masas de músculos anchos en sus hombros y pectorales. Él no había sido construido como los hombres que había visto en la sala de observación, pero era firme y bien definido.

Su respiración se ahogó cuando ella recorrió con los dedos sus abdominales marcados. ¿Había algo más bonito que un torso bien construido? Arrastrando la mano más abajo, agarró su polla endurecida y decidió hacer una cosa que tal vez podría ser más atrayente.

- Realmente no fue muy agradable por tu parte impedirme ver esto antes. Me siento engañada.

- Prostituta, no me mientas. Disfrutaste cada segundo de él.

Isabella se movió entre sus piernas, corriendo los dedos sobre sus muslos peludos.

- Tal vez lo haya hecho. Pero estoy disfrutando mucho.

- Yo también. – Él se quedó sin aliento cuando ella llevó su boca hacia abajo para localizar el glande liso.

Probó el sabor de sus pasiones mezcladas más temprano y movió la lengua sobre el pene, saboreándolo, como si fuese un buen vino. Nata fresca brotaba de su coño y sus pechos hinchados dolían de deseo.

Llevándolo más profundo en su garganta, frotó sus pezones contra la aspereza de sus piernas y tarareó su placer. Escalofríos perseguían sus brazos mientras subía y descendía en su pene. Con una mano alrededor de su longitud, cubrió sus bolas y las rodó suavemente en la palma de la mano.

- Me siento solo aquí.

- ¿Te quejas? – Ella levantó la cabeza fuera de su polla y miró hacia él.

- No, pero no he tenido suficiente de tu sabor. Quiero más. Ven aquí.

El calor corrió por su vientre y se expandió desde los pechos hasta el coño. Sus muslos temblaron cuando colocó su núcleo goteando sobre su boca y se recostó en su pecho. Sus alturas combinaban tan bien que fue capaz de colocarlo de nuevo en su boca, sin esfuerzo alguno.

Gracias a Dios.

- ¿Estás usando otra vez el dildo? – Preguntó ella, cuando sintió que algo empujaba entre los labios de su coño goteante.

- No, mi dedo. Esta vez nada está entrando en ti, además de mí.

Sus músculos internos apretaron su dedo mientras lo dirigía dentro de ella y continuaba lamiendo su clítoris. Era casi imposible concentrarse en su placer mientras él estaba quitándole el sentido con la boca. Ella chupó tan duro como pudo, empujándolo profundamente al fondo de su garganta, queriendo darle tanto placer como él le daba. Si su expiración súbita era una señal, pensó que lo había conseguido. Y entonces no pudo pensar más. Edward empujó un segundo dedo dentro de ella y acarició el ramillete de nervios que la empujó sobre el borde. Apenas se mantuvo lo suficientemente consciente para liberarlo antes de alcanzar otro orgasmo.

Ella cogió su erección otra vez cuando los temblores disminuyeron, pero Edward se alejó.

- No aguanto más. Quiero estar dentro de ti cuando me corra.

Sin palabras, Isabella se movió hasta que su coño estuvo listo para colocar su pene dentro de ella. Sin máscaras entre ellos, reales o emocionales, miró en sus ojos y lo deslizó a casa.

Edward soltó un gemido gutural y llevó las manos hacia arriba para amasar sus pechos.

- Dios, he querido verte así desde hace tanto tiempo. Tu pelo cayendo descontroladamente sobre tu cuerpo desnudo mientras saltas sobre mí. Puedo morirme como un hombre feliz. – él se inclinó y capturó un pezón entre los dientes.

- Aun no es posible. – Otro orgasmo amenazó con empujarla sobre el precipicio. Su risa vibró a través de su caja torácica directamente a su corazón.

- No pretendo dejarte tan pronto.

Él rodeó el clítoris con un dedo mientras empujaba hacia arriba para penetrarla con su propia alma.

- Mírame, mi encantadora Isabella. Quiero ser la última cosa que veas cuando llegues al orgasmo.

Ella se forzó a abrir los párpados y él estaba fascinado por las emociones desbordando por sus ojos color chocolate.

- Ven conmigo. – Susurró ella, casi sin poder hablar.

- Siempre. – Entró rápidamente en ella, mientras se balanceaba contra él, agarrándose al borde del precipicio, hasta sentirle apretarse bajo ella.

Dejándose llevar, se dejó arrastrar por la mirada de Edward y no le importó a donde la estaba llevando.

- Se que son las seis de la mañana, pero tenía que darte las gracias. – Isabella balbuceó por el teléfono de la limusina, mientras Edward cogía algunas cosas de su apartamento.

Volvían a la casa de ella para un fin de semana de desayuno, almuerzo y comida en la cama.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – La voz de Alice era áspera por el sueño.

- De la fiesta. Era más de lo que podía haber imaginado. Pero, ¿cómo conseguiste enviarle también a Edward una invitación? ¿Y si él no hubiese aparecido?

- Bella, son las seis de la mañana y no soy una persona madrugadora. ¿Qué fiesta?

- La Fiesta sensual de Cupido. Ya sabes. ¿La que tan convenientemente me convenciste para ir? Sé que lo tramaste todo. No sé cómo, pero estoy feliz porque lo hayas hecho.

- Cariño, no tengo nada que ver con eso.

- Vamos, Alie. La broma se acabó.

- No estoy bromeando. No tengo nada que ver con la fiesta. Solo creí que necesitabas salir y dejar de hacer tonterías, así que te dije que fueras. Aunque, yo no arreglé la invitación.

- Pero ellos tenían mi número correcto de zapato. Y ellos invitaron también a Edward… - Paró.

- Debe haber sido otro alguien, porque yo no fui. Me alegro de que las cosas se resolvieran para ti. Voy a volver a la cama.

Isabella colgó el teléfono, aturdida, cuando Edward subió cerca de ella.

- ¿Qué va mal? ¿Te lo estás pensando mejor?

- No, claro que no. – Ella le dio un prolongado beso, con sabor a fresas y champán, que ellos habían compartido anteriormente. – Sólo llamé a Alice para agradecerle que me invitase a la fiesta y ella no sabía nada de eso. Estaba segura de que había sido ella quien me invitó. ¿Quién te invitó?

- No tengo ni idea. La e-invitación venía de Cupid2007. No le presté mucha atención hasta que vi que tú también tenías una. Entonces supe que tenía que ir. Imaginé que debía ser de alguien conocido.

- Confía en mí, si no fue Alice, nadie, y digo _nadie_, nunca creería que acudiría a una fiesta como esa.

- Estoy seguro de que encontrarás, con el tiempo, quien fue. Pero, mientras, vamos a aprovechar la suerte que cayó en nuestros brazos. O mejor, en nuestro buzón de e-mail.

Él la besó nuevamente, pellizcando sus labios y provocándola con la lengua. El paseo transcurrió en un agradable silencio mientras ellos se exploraban el uno al otro en la penumbra de la madrugada.

Sólo cuando una tos discreta y una brisa fresca los sacó de su magia se dieron cuenta que el coche se había parado. Con el rostro en llamas, Isabella cogió su bolso y tiró su capa sobre la ropa desaliñada antes de aceptar la mano del conductor.

- Gracias nuevamente. Y por favor pase nuestra gratitud a nuestros anfitriones. – Dijo Edward al conductor cuando él capturó la mano de Isabella.

- Claro Señor. – El conductor se quitó el sombrero y le entregó a Edward una tarjeta impresa en papel de carta, el mismo que ella había visto antes.

Antes de que Isabella pudiese preguntarle sobre esto, el conductor entró en el coche y se alejó.

- ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó, su respiración nublando el aire de la fría mañana.

- No lo sé, ¿pero por qué no entramos? Me estoy congelando.

Ellos se metieron en la cocina e Isabella se sirvió una taza de café antes de que Edward abriese la carta.

- Bueno, ¿qué dice?

- No lo vas a creer.

- Inténtalo.

"_Apreciada Srta. Swan y Sr. Cullen,_

_Muy agradecido por asistir a mi fiesta sensual._

_Espero que hayan realizado todos sus deseos y el deseo en sí._

_Atentamente,_

"_Cupido"_

- ¡Anda ya! Déjame ver eso. – Isabella arrebató la nota de la mano de Edward para leerla ella misma.

- ¿Cómo él podría haber sabido que éramos nosotros? Todos estaban enmascarados.

- No lo sé y no me voy a preocupar con eso. Te tengo ahora y si Cupido es la razón, seré feliz de celebrar el Día de los Enamorados el resto de mi vida.

- Los dos. Tú y yo. – Ella se sentó en el regazo de él y sujetó su rostro con las manos para poder controlar el beso. – Sabes que esto no va a ser fácil con nosotros dos trabajando en Zera. Sé que no hay ninguna regla sobre que los empleados se enamoren, pero aun puede ser difícil.

- Lo sé. Voy a hablar con Emmett y veré que piensa, si debo ser transferido a otro cargo o qué. Pero no voy a dejarte ir.

- Pero…

- Pero nada. Hablaremos de ello cuando llegue el momento. Para los próximos dos días, la única cosa de la que me quiero preocupar es de quien va a estar encima.

- Creo que es tu turno, Señor. – Isabella tiró su capa sobre el rostro de él y corrió hacia el cuarto.

Un escalofrío la recorrió cuando escuchó a Edward en su persecución. Cupido realmente había realizado su deseo y su voluntad.

Y mucho más.

**Fin**

* * *

**La siguiente novela se llama "Weekend fling" de Vicki Lewis Thompson. Como siempre aquí les dejo el argumento.**

Edward y Bella eran amigos y compañeros de trabajo en una agencia de relaciones públicas en Los Ángeles desde hacía tres años. Cuando sus respectivas parejas los abandonaron decidieron ayudarse a superarlo, así que, tras ganar un fin de semana en una estación de esquí en Colorado, no dudaron en ir juntos. Pensando que eran pareja, los dueños del resort les designaron la cabaña más íntima y especial del complejo turístico. Y, aunque Edward y Bella se repetían que un romance entre dos buenos amigos no era más que un tópico… terminaron compartiendo vacaciones ¡y cama!


End file.
